


Your Flame Shall Lead Me Through This Night

by Ohlookitstomorrow



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, All the Smut, F/F, Hecate is a soft little bat who must be protected at all costs, Pippa is a complete tease, So we all know Hecate has a praise kink, Useless Lesbians, bdsm referances, only the slightest angst, two gals in love who've waited 30 years to finally get together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohlookitstomorrow/pseuds/Ohlookitstomorrow
Summary: Now that Pippa has returned to her life, Hecate finds the light of summer, a much more pleasant experience. She wishes to bring some of that fire into her dark, cold and lonely nights. However, the reigns of control have never been able to leave her hands, but perhaps, she can ask Pippa to take them from her?





	Your Flame Shall Lead Me Through This Night

Prior to Pippa's re-entrance into her life, summer had always been a loathsome time of year for Hecate. For six weeks, she was no longer 'Miss Hardbroom', there was no routine set before her which she had to follow with precision, there was no students, no lessons, and little drama to keep her mind occupied. For six weeks, she had to be just, 'Hecate'. Except, she didn't know who Hecate was.

Outside of her work and her dedication to the craft, Hecate Hardbroom was still a lost and lonely, little girl.

She tried to fill her days with lesson planning, the calmness of gathering fresh ingredients for the up-coming term, catching up on her personal reading (which wasn't overly different to the textbooks she recited to her students) but at the end of every day when she returned to her rooms, she found herself weary and emotionally exhausted. There was a longing inside her, a selfish niggle she tried to supress. It tortured her and during her bouts of fitful sleep a clear, cruel voice filled her mind; 'a true witch spends all her time pursuing her knowledge of the craft, a true witch does not waste her time on frivolous activities, a true witch has no other desires and the only companion she needs, is her own magic and the presence of a useful familiar.'

Words Hecate had heard every day during her time at University and still, after almost thirty years, words that could not leave her.

She tried to be selfless, she tried to keep all other humanly wants and needs at bay, she focused on the craft intensely and her hard work paid off, Hecate Hardbroom was the most skilled potions mistress in generations. But it wasn't enough.

She hated herself for the fact.

She hated Pippa even more.

There was only one period in her life where Hecate had allowed her own selfishness to overcome her dedication and her Fathers expectation. And that had been her days at school, days she spent with Pippa Pentangle.

Pippa's gleeful smile made her skip study sessions, her precious books had daisy chains and flower crowns hidden between the pages, gifts she'd made for Pippa, just to see the curve of those angelic lips.

Pippa's mischievous eyes had drawn Hecate out of bed the night before an exam, just to watch them light with the forbidden thrill of skipping down to the kitchens to sneak a sweet, pink donut.

Pippa's glorious being had almost caused Hecate to throw all she'd worked for away, just to see the reaction she would receive when she declared her love. But of course, she couldn't have done that. She could not have bared to see the rejection and discuss mar such a beautiful face, lips she longed to kiss, eyes she longed to meet and a being she longed to explore.

It wouldn't be until Pippa waltzed straight back into her life, after three decades apart, that Hecate would realise, the most selfish thing she had ever done was to leave Pippa, to leave Pippa because of her own fears.

All of that mattered so little now. Now she spent her summers by Pippa's side, at Pentangles, at Cackles, in any location, the six weeks she spent waking each morning to a gloriously nude body, bronzed by the sun, they had become her favourite time, her happiest time and Hecate wouldn't trade it for all the books, all the spells, all the knowledge, or anything else.

Not one single thing in the entire universe could force her to leave Pippa ever again and if that was a selfish act, then it was one Hecate could accept and welcome the consequences, gladly.

XXX

Finally being able to hold Pippa the way she had always wished, with love and desire, had been a thrilling yet difficult adjustment for Hecate to make. Pippa confessing her love had been both magnificent and heart-breaking. The permission she was given to appreciate Pippa's body with her own had been the most astoundingly moving experience, but it was always overshadowed with a tinge of fear.

Hecate could not allow herself to truly let go when Pippa invited her into her bed. She desperately wanted to please her lover but she could not allow her control to slip and leave herself completely vulnerable. It was a lesson Mistress Broomhead had instilled in her from their very first meeting and it was perhaps the most valuable of her teachings. It had allowed Hecate to remain untouchable but now she wanted to be reached, she wanted Pippa to reach her, she just couldn't fathom how. How could she let go of her control?

They were situated in Pippa's private rooms at Pentangles, far too bright and far too Pippa, being there set Hecate on edge. Here, Hecate found the reigns she held, cutting deep into her palms and it took all of her strength and resolve to stop them from escaping her grasp.

"Hecate, sweetheart, you are the most powerful witch I've ever known but I would rather you moved one of your pieces with your hand, instead of staring at the board and hoping one will jump at the command of your mind."

The soft words of jest that came from her companion in front of her, jerked Hecate out of her reverie. Instead of plotting her next move, Hecate had been attempting to traverse the chessboard that was her relationship with Pippa, it seemed as though she was now in check.

When Hecate failed to answer, Pippa's sarcasm turned to concern. "Hiccup, what's wrong, you've been awfully quiet all evening?"

"Nothing", Hecate started but was quickly cut off by Pippa's reproachful stare.

"Hecate, we promised each other no secrets, no lies, whatever it is you can be honest with me, you can trust me."

The question in Pippa's statement was clear to Hecate. 'Will you be honest with me'? 'Do you trust me'? And Hecate did, she did trust Pippa, it was herself she had little faith in.

"I'm sorry, Pipsqueak. I'm afraid this is not what you expected", she murmured, gesturing to the space between them, literally and physically. "I'm afraid I'm not what you expected."

A flash of pink and Pippa was knelt in front of her, sandwiched between the table and Hecate's feet, hands outstretched, the golden-haired witch's voice was strained with an emotion that Hecate could not fully comprehend. "Where has this come from?"

A burst of anger at herself flamed through Hecate's being, no matter how hard she tried, she always seemed to disappoint, she always seemed to hurt Pippa. The voice of her torment cursed the tears that filled her eyes as she spoke. "I'm not what you want...I can't be what you want..." She turned her face away, as the first tear streaked down her pale cheek.

"Hiccup, look at me."

She couldn't. She couldn't meet Pippa's gaze. She couldn't show any weakness.

"Hecate!" Warm hands cupped her cheeks and Hecate's dark eyes were pulled to meet the smooth chocolate of Pippa's. She saw her own tears reflected there, the emotion etched on Pippa's face put a crack in her resolve and Hecate felt the reigns slip further, soon to be out of reach completely. "You are everything I want. You always have been. Please don't make any assumptions on my feelings, not again, Hiccup, I don't think I could take any more time parted from you." The tears flowed freely at Pippa's last statement, and as Pippa brought her into a safe, comforting embrace, Hecate couldn't tell either of their emotions apart. "I love you, Hecate Hardbroom, and I am yours, all of me."

"Pipsqueak." The nickname was strangled in the gravel that coated Hecate's throat. "I can't...I can't seem to...I'm not pleasing you..."

Hecate found herself unable to voice the words, she wanted to let go of those damned reigns once and for all, she felt the skin of her hands flay under the weight of them but they wouldn't leave her grasp.

"You do, I am happier than I ever have been, now that I know you love me."

The inflection at the end did not go unnoticed and it prompted Hecate to voice a reaffirmation. "Of course, I love you."

The corner of candied lips twitched and a little weight seemed to drop from Pippa's shoulders with her next exhale. Seeing that three, little words from her had managed to subdue Pippa's sadness slightly, gave Hecate hope and a little push to speak with more clarity.

"I do love you, Pippa, emotion has never been my strong suit, even the most obscure textbooks are easy for me to understand but when it comes to...love, I am at a complete loss. I have everything laid out before me but I cannot seem to follow the instructions."

"My darling", Pippa soothed, caressing Hecate's red-stained lips with her thumb. "Love does not come with a textbook, it is something so pure, no one can define it. I know you're finding it difficult, allowing me some semblance of a window into that brilliant mind, but you're doing fine, more than fine. We take things at our own pace, if we share our fears, our worries, our feelings, then we can do this together. Love cannot be conquered by one."

"Pippa, I..."

"Talk to me, darling, let me in."

The complete understanding that her lover was giving her, made Hecate feel safe. Her anxiety and her torment seemed to creep further and further away with each passing second.

"There are certain aspects of our relationship..." Chastising herself for her cowardly ways, Hecate willed herself to be brave, to be brave for Pippa, to be brave for them both. "There are certain parts of our relationship that I would like to be able...to be able to...to enjoy..."

Trying to communicate the fullness of her statement to Pippa using the lock of their eyes, Hecate thought it a testament to their deep connection when realisation passed across Pippa's face.

"You don't have to treat me like a doll, Hiccup. When it comes to our lovemaking, I won't break, I promise. You're allowed to let go, Hecate, you're allowed to want me, it's not selfish to want."

"But I can't!" The tone was almost a whine and Hecate had to shake her head uncharacteristically to regain her train of thought. "I don't know how to let go, I don't know how to please you..."

"You're worried you're not doing things right?" Hecate could only nod in the affirmative. "Oh Hiccup, anything you wish to give me, any affection you wish to show me, pleases me. More than I can say but I want to please you too, and it's been a weight on my mind that I've been unable to do so, you can let go of your control, you can let me show you..."

"Okay", the whisper came from Hecate's lips by impulse but she found she did not regret it. She looked straight into Pippa's eyes, "okay. I want you to show me. I want you to take control."

She could see the desire cloud Pippa's vision, she could feel it in the slight shake of the hands that still cupped her face. "Do you understand that you're giving me the reigns? Are you sure this is something you want?"

"I understand. I want to learn what pleases you, how to do it myself. I want you to be able to...to please me".

As Pippa led her from the sitting room into the bedroom, Hecate was finally able to let go. The scars on her palms seemed to heal instantly at Pippa's touch.

Stopping short of the elegant bed, Pippa turned and looked upon her in reverence. "My Hiccup." A kiss was place on her cheek. "Always so brave." A soft meeting of lips. "You're being so brave, my darling..." The kiss deepened and Hecate gasped at Pippa's praise, allowing the blonde full access to her mouth. Hecate allowed herself to be led, her posture relaxing with each swipe of Pippa's tongue.

With a last nibble to Hecate's bottom lip, Pippa extricated herself from their embrace and Hecate immediately mourned the loss. She wanted to follow, but did not, tonight she would give Pippa complete control. Tonight, she would be brave.

Turning her back, Pippa called over her shoulder, "could you be a dear and help me out of this?"

Swallowing needlessly, with anticipation and nervousness, Hecate stepped forward and did as she was asked. Her long fingers trembled as the bronze skin of Pippa's back was exposed. Who knew such a simple act could be so erotic? Hecate's mouth was dry as the zipper reached the small of her lovers back. She could feel the heat creep up her neck. She wanted to touch the soft skin. She wanted to trace the ridge of Pippa's shoulder. She wanted to kiss each and every freckle. But she didn't. Pippa had not told her to.

She could do nothing but watch as Pippa removed her arms and slid the soft-pink dress down the long expanse of her legs. Scraps of lace were the only thing that stopped Hecate from seeing all, and she longed to tear them off and ask Pippa to never wear them again. But she didn't.

As Pippa turned to face her, Hecate tried to look anywhere but the soft flesh of Pippa's chest, the lace was doing a poor job of containment and it drove Hecate's mind into overdrive.

As Pippa spoke, she allowed her eyes to drift somewhere around the blonde's forehead.

"It's alright to look, Hiccup. I want you to look."

A soft cry that could not be contained, escaped Hecate's mouth as she allowed herself to use Pippa's grant.

Hecate was a woman who could appreciate simple beauty. She enjoyed the colour a potion turned as she added a hint of lavender. The sleekness of Morgana's coat as she groomed her. The faint, gold writing upon her books. But there was nothing simple about Pippa and there was no sight she appreciated more.

The swell of her lover's breasts called to her. The delicate curve of hips that could cradle her own so perfectly. The subtle strength of Pippa's thighs, Hecate needed them to hold her tight.

"Do you...what do I make you feel, Hecate?"

Pippa was confident in her own skin in a way Hecate never could be, but still, she knew the other woman wished for her honest answer, hoped that she would find her desirable.

"You make me feel...too much", she all but whimpered, "you are beautiful. I want to love you, you make me feel warm, very warm. I think the sight of you is enough for me to lose all of my senses." She saw Pippa's eyes widen at her admission and she heard her gasp as Hecate revealed an intensity she never showed, "and I want all of you!"

"Oh, Hecate, you have me, you have all of me."

She followed Pippa's movements with a predatory gaze, as the blonde approached her, Hecate could feel her desire begin to heighten its physical presence. A mere hairs-breadth separated them and Hecate felt the warmth of Pippa's words on her cheek as she spoke. "And I will let you touch me, but not yet."

The knowledge that soon, her hands would caress each and every inch of Pippa was enough to make her swoon, but she didn't get the chance, as arms came around her and played with the first button at the base of her neck. "May I take this off you now? Can I see you?"

She managed a shaky 'yes', the fact that Pippa desired to see her, set her being aflame. Moving herself to Hecate's back, Pippa placed a kiss to each sliver of skin that was exposed in the moonlight as she undid each button deftly. Allowing Hecate to remove the time-piece around her neck, Pippa then focused her attentions of undoing each hook of the corseted belt that Hecate wore.

"Do you know what this does to me?" Pippa whispered as she cast the leather aside.

"No."

"You shouldn't be allowed to teach wearing it. The first time I saw you standing in your classroom wearing it, it took all of my restraint not to take it off of you and bend you over your desk..."

The words made Hecate stumble and the scene in her mind drove her to ask, "and then what would you have done?"

"Then I'd have removed your dress", Pippa chuckled, "and brought the belt down to meet your soft, porcelain skin."

Hecate moaned. This was something she'd never even considered but the thought of Pippa doing such a thing, sent a spark of white-hot heat down to her centre. She could feel the lace that covered it start to dampen.

"Is that something you'd like, Hiccup?" The words were spoken directly into her ear before a tongue traced its shell.

"Ye..yes...yes, Pippa..." Hecate had been reduced to stuttering, but she did not find herself embarrassed. Not here. Not here with Pippa.

"I think it's something I'd like too", Pippa moaned, "perhaps later?"

"Later..."

After a few more, swift movements from the blonde at her back, Hecate found herself standing in nothing but her underwear. Of their own accord, her hands moved to cover her modesty but they were stopped by a surprisingly, strong grasp.

"Please don't" Pippa whimpered, "please don't hide yourself, Not from me, Hecate."

She allowed her hands to fall to her sides as Pippa came to face her once again, placing a kiss to her lips, soft and sweet and so full of emotion. "Good girl. You are so beautiful Hecate, you've always been so very beautiful and I want to show you just how much."

A strangled sob, bubbled in Hecate's throat and she leaned in and waited for Pippa's lips to meet her own. "So brave, my Hecate, my darling, Hiccup."

"I love you, Pipsqueak", Hecate mumbled into the kiss.

"Do you trust me?" Pippa asked.

"Completely."

Hecate was rewarded with another kiss. "I'm going to ask you to sit down now, is that alright?"

She nodded, and with a quick flurry of Pippa's fingers, Hecate could feel the wooden chair, that usually sat at Pippa's writing bureau, behind her knees. She allowed Pippa to guide her down and as her lover stepped back, she received a look of mock-seriousness.

"No touching", Pippa warned.

Hecate was left confused by Pippa's words as she watched the other woman move to seat herself in the middle of the bed, fitting in so perfectly with the deep-pink, satin sheets. The chair Pippa had conjured was directly in front of the bed, leaving Hecate with an unhindered view for what came next.

"I'm going to show you how I like to be touched and I want you to watch me very closely, is that alright?"

"Yes", Hecate replied, not one-hundred-percent sure of Pippa's meaning.

The blonde lay back, nestling into the abundance of pillows that Hecate found completely unnecessary. "Good girl", Pippa praised, sending another shot of desire to Hecate's very core.

Pippa began to run her fingers, teasingly over the lace covering her breasts, Hecate could just make out the nipples straining against the fabric, longing for some attention. Her breathing came in heavier bursts as her lover grew bolder and cupped her full breasts, squeezing them tenderly.

Looking directly into Hecate's eyes, Pippa questioned, "would you like me to take this off now, Hiccup?"

"Yes", Hecate moaned, "yes please."

The snap of the band as Pippa unclasped her bra, sent Hecate's senses onto high alert. She waited with baited breath as Pippa slowly removed the lace. Pippa's skin looked so very soft and Hecate fancied the dusty-pink nipples to represent the cherry atop a cake. Hecate wasn't much for sweets but if they looked as good as Pippa, then there was the chance she might be persuaded to taste.

"Do you like this?"

"Very much", Hecate breathed.

"Hmm", Pippa moaned as she took a nipple between a thumb and forefinger as she pinched and twisted. "You're being so good for me, aren't you, Hecate".

"Yes, Pippa."

"I enjoy this much more with you watching me...when you're not here all I have is my imagination and that cannot do your beauty justice."

Hecate blushed, "You imagine me? When you are alone, you imagine me...whilst you...?"

"Yes, Hiccup", Pippa chuckled. "Often. What do you think of?"

The blush covering Hecate's cheeks intensified, "I don't..."

"Do you mean to tell me, you don't touch yourself?" Pippa asked, stopping her ministrations and leaning up on her arms slightly.

"Very rarely", Hecate mumbled in shame. Such things were frowned upon, were they not? It certainly didn't seem wrong when Pippa did it, but then, nothing seemed sinful when it came to Pippa. "I can't...I can't quite..."

"Orgasm?"

"Yes...I end up more frustrated than I had before..."

"Oh Hiccup, I'll teach you. There's nothing wrong with finding release, it's important to learn your own body, to learn what you like-"

"I like you!" Hecate exclaimed, before quickly clamming a hand to her mouth. She had not meant to say that aloud.

"I like you too, sweetheart, very much so."

"Any time I have felt...the need, it was only because I was thinking of you." Hecate confessed.

A warm smile curved Pippa's beautiful lips, banishing any self-doubt and embarrassment that Hecate held. "Would you like me to continue?"

Hecate nodded and whispered a 'please'.

The only item of clothing left on Pippa's body was pulled down smooth legs and discarded onto the floor. Pippa laying back and parting her legs slightly, afforded Hecate a tantalising view of the wetness that had begun to coat her nether leaves. Hecate's mind went completely blank as she saw the evidence of Pippa's desire, she knew that if she were to remove her own underwear, she would find herself in much the same situation.

"Can you see what you've done to me, Hecate?"

"I...I...I did that, but I can't have...I haven't...I haven't touched you...?"

"You don't need to touch me to arouse me, Hiccup. Just looking at you does this to me." Pippa's hand was creeping down the flat expanse of her abdomen as she spoke, Hecate following it, inch by inch. "Sometimes, the mere thought of you is enough, I'll be sitting at my desk, bored to death by paperwork and a vision of you creeps into my mind and I have this insatiable urge...to..." Pippa fingers finally passed the neat, blonde curls and dipped into the pool of wetness that had emanated from her entrance. "I have this insatiable urge to do this."

The thought of Pippa pleasuring herself in her office whilst thinking of her, brought Hecate's own hand to the damp lace covering herself without a single thought.

"No touching! Remember, Hiccup?"

That was what Pippa had meant by that, Hecate was to watch and learn, but not touch. She was not allowed to touch Pippa and she was not allowed to touch herself. "I forgot, I'm sorry, Pippa."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, darling. Frankly, I'd be rather offended if I proved to get no reaction from you, but I would like you to wait, can you do that for me, Hecate?"

"I think so...I want to touch you so badly."

"Oh." Pippa gasped and Hecate could see her fingers begin to move in small circles, "I want that too! Soon?"

"Soon." Hecate agreed.

"Good girl", Pippa ground out as she parted her legs further and moved her fingers to her entrance. She entered herself, one finger and then two. The free hand returned to her breast, rolling and pinching, turning the glorious, little bud a darker shade.

Hecate could feel her own wetness coat the top of her thighs, as she squeezed them tight watching the sight of Pippa circling her hips in tandem to the thrust of her fingers.

"Are you watching closely, Hiccup?"

"Yes." Hecate answered.

"And how does it make you feel?"

"Wet."

"Goodness, Hecate!" Pippa all but screamed, "your frankness shall be the death of me."

"I'm sorry."

Opening her lustful eyes, Pippa said lowly, "do not apologise. I want you to be frank. I like it."

"I like watching you." Hecate said, in complete truth.

Pippa's fingers picked up their pace, her thumb finding the small bundle of nerves that made her movements stutter and Hecate's name to come tumbling from her lips in a moan.

Watching her lover come apart right in front of her, took all the breath from Hecate's body. As Pippa moaned and arched, so did she. She watched Pippa's beautiful body twitch as her orgasm ripped through her and she did not know how much longer she could sit and do nothing. It was utter torture! Torture of the most glorious kind.

She was eternally thankful when Pippa ceased and beckoned her to join her. Hecate could see Pippa's finger glisten as she crooked it in Hecate's direction.

"May I kiss you, Hecate?"

Hecate managed to whisper a 'please' before Pippa's lips crashed into her own. The sensation of Pippa's lips upon her own, their tongues dancing together, was one Hecate would cherish forever. "You were a very good girl. I think you deserve a reward, don't you?"

"A reward?"

"Yes. What would you like, what do you want, Hecate?"

Leaning back and looking down at the witch beneath her, Hecate knew right then, she had to be the luckiest woman to ever walk the earth. "May I...may I taste you?" She asked shyly.

Pippa held out her hand, that moments ago, had brought about her release. Hecate took the offering like a starving man and at the first taste of a salty kind of sweetness that was utterly Pippa, Hecate could not help the mixture of a growl and a moan that came from deep within herself. She felt and heard her lovers pulse quicken as she lapped up every ounce of Pippa's essence before releasing the fingers from her mouth.

She observed the stunned gaze on Pippa's face and asked, "was that alright?" Pippa stammered a 'yes' and that gave Hecate the gumption to request something much more intimate.

"May I taste you, here?" Her fingers ghosted over the blonde curls at the apex of Pippa's thighs and she could not hide her delight when Pippa moaned a 'yes'.

As Hecate's mouth began the decent toward Pippa's warmth a strangled cry came from above her and she felt shaky fingers grasp at her hair, unable to find any real purchase due to the tight bun of constraint.

"What's wrong?" She asked Pippa, a look of concern washing over her face, had she been too eager perhaps?

"Your hair, Hiccup, can I...can I take it down?"

Pippa's request was breathless and full of desire and Hecate felt rather like a familiar with her head pillowed on a bronze stomach as her lover removed each pin and untangled the length of her midnight curls.

"Your hair is so beautiful, sweetheart, so very beautiful."

As the last knot was removed, Hecate placed a chaste kiss on Pippa's hipbone and looked up to meet her eyes. "May I continue now?" The brief interruption had not quelled either of their ardour but it had moulded it into something else, something much more meaningful and loving.

At the behest of a gentle nod, Hecate moved downward. Past the blonde curls, slick with Pippa's earlier excitement, tracing a path toward Pippa's entrance, Hecate moved her lips in whisper kisses as soothing fingers returned to her hair.

The first dip of her tongue drew a deep, guttural moan from Hecate. The taste of Pippa here was much more substantial than the residue that had been left on her fingers. The twitch of thighs either side of her head drew her attention. "Are you alright? Am I doing alright?"

Perhaps it was the warmth of her breath so close to Pippa's centre but Hecate's words elicited a low keening sound as Pippa answered. "Yes, my darling, I'm fine, more than fine. You're doing marvellously."

Pippa's praise brought heat to her cheeks and Hecate could not resist nuzzling closer, her movements parting Pippa's lips slightly and a fresh trickle of warm sweetness to travel to meet her waiting mouth.

Witnessing the reaction that such small touches could bring to her lover, Hecate was granted a fresh burst of bravery. She dragged her tongue from Pippa's entrance all the way up to the engorged nub of flesh, placing a long, lingering kiss there.

It was startling and more than a little arousing, feeling Pippa's hips jerk wildly at the motion. Whilst she adored the fact she was exciting Pippa so, Hecate used her hands to grasp the blondes waist to keep her in place whilst she endeavoured to push her lover to the greatest heights of pleasure.

She wrapped her lips around the small, quivering flesh and drew in her cheeks. Pippa's cries were non-sensical and the hands tugging at her hair made Hecate moan at the sensation of pain and sweet, sweet pleasure.

She had heard whispers of this act. She had come across it in various, questionable books. But Hecate Hardbroom had never imagined it could be like this. The feeling of pleasuring Pippa so intimately caused the most exquisite of feelings to bloom inside her chest. Want, Lust, excitement, frustration. But her love for Pippa Pentangle, the woman she held in her arms and teased with her mouth, far surpassed them all.

Sucking a little harder, Hecate placed the flat of her tongue against Pippa and began moving it in concentric circles. The little bundle of nerves was spasming, signalling Pippa's release was not far away. She moved faster, drinking Pippa in much more greedily, until a loud cry of her name echoed throughout the room.

Pippa's body convulsed in the throes of her orgasm and Hecate held her hips fast, slowing her ministrations and allowing her love to ride out each and every last drop of pleasure.

Hecate wanted to stay here forever, to do this forever but as the last of Pippa's aftershocks subsided, the hands in her hair guided her face gently toward loving lips.

She more felt than heard the moan coming from Pippa's throat as the blonde wiped the stickiness from Hecate's chin. Hecate couldn't stop her hips jutting down to meet Pippa as she watched the woman beneath her, lick her own wetness from her fingers.

"Oh, Hecate", whispered Pippa, "that was magnificent, you were wonderful."

Unsure if her brain would allow her to answer in a competent sentence, Hecate kissed Pippa once again, trying to convey all of her thoughts and emotions into that one simple action.

Unsure of how long their embrace lasted, it was Pippa's delicate fingers tracing patterns at the small of Hecate's back that brought her back into the real world. Upon the break of their kiss Pippa flipped their positions in one soft movement and Hecate relished the feeling of Pippa's weight pressing her into the softness of the bed.

"Can we take this off now, darling?" Gentle fingers were tracing the lace edges of Hecate's bra and she managed to gulp an affirmative 'yes'.

As her breasts fell into Pippa's hands once escaping their hold, Hecate moaned at the sensation. She could feel every line, every indent of Pippa's hands as they brushed over her pebbled nipples.

"Do you like that, sweetheart?"

The only response Pippa's asking received, was another moan.

Chuckling, Pippa lowered her head, "I wonder if you'll like this..?" Tender lips took a nipple into their grasp and Hecate wanted to tear the satin under her fingers at the realness of it all. She whimpered in delight as Pippa used her tongue and teeth to send her body into a quivering mess.

"You are such a brave girl, Hiccup. You've been so brave."

"For you", Hecate breathed.

Moving to kiss her once again, Pippa asked, "are you ready now? Can I make you feel the way you made me feel? Can I show you how much I love you?"

Placing all of her trust in the woman she loved, Hecate agreed and allowed Pippa to remove the last piece of her underwear and kiss her lips dry.

The first touches started out softly. Fingers tracing down her sternum, cupping the curve of her derriere. Pippa was being so gentle with her, her eyes staying trained on Hecate's face, screening her expressions. Hecate could feel the sting of tears prick her eyes as Pippa waited for her to become fully comfortable and relaxed before moving any further.

"I'm going to touch you now, darling, is that alright?"

"Pippa, please..."

As Pippa's forefinger found the source of Hecate's desire, she whispered her love for the raven-haired woman below her. How beautiful she was. How good she made her feel. How much she wanted her.

Her head thrown back and her legs spreading wide of their own violation, Hecate cried Pippa's name like a mantra. She could feel every nuance of her being spark to life, a rebirth, a phoenix from the ashes. As carnal as this was, Pippa's touch made Hecate feel as though she were bathing in holy water, devoting her mind, body and soul, not to some unseen presence, but to Pippa, her Pippa, the woman she loved.

Keeping her thumb brushing over and over the sweet bundle of nerves, Pippa slowly eased one finger inside Hecate. It was the most delicious feeling but not quite enough. Hecate attempted to shift her hips, in search of what, she didn't know.

"What's the matter, my darling? What can I do for you? What do you need?"

"Just you, Pippa...more of you."

Pippa withdrew her finger before adding another, Hecate's walls clamping down at the invasion.

The feeling of fullness caused Hecate to cry out and rock her hips slightly, encouraging Pippa to thrust, in and out, slowly and gently, curling her fingers slightly and hitting a glorious spot that Hecate had not known existed.

Her eyes closing, Hecate knew that up until this very point, she had been viewing the world in black and white and shaded tones of grey. All the colours imaginable swam before her at that instant and they all screamed Pippa's name. Perhaps it was their magic intertwining, bonding itself to the other. Hecate could certainly feel the thrum of it beneath her skin and as she reached her lips to Pippa's throat. she could feel the shock and static, as though she'd been hit by a live wire.

"Open your eyes, Hiccup."

Unsure if the command was real or a figment of her own mind, Hecate did as she was told. She found Pippa watching her, bottom lip between her teeth and a look of serene pleasure upon her beautiful features.

"Good girl. I want to see you when you come apart. I want you to come now. Come for me, Hecate."

Disappointing Pippa was her greatest fear and Hecate believed her body must have known this as well. For she did just that. She felt herself crest a peak and tumble down with such a ferocity, she was left gasping for breath.

Tears, collected in the corners of her eyes, began to fall, she heard Pippa far off in the distance whispering praise and sweet nothings. A cool hand tracing the lines of her forehead until they disappeared and she came back to herself.

Pippa was there, waiting. Always by Hecate's side. She left a trail of butterfly kisses across her lover's face, giving Hecate the time she needed to regain her full composure.

"Thank you", Hecate managed, after some time.

"Oh Hecate, there's no need to thank me. It was all my pleasure, you were so brave for me, darling. Such a good girl."

As was becoming a common occurrence, Pippa's praise drew all of Hecate's emotions to the fore.

"I love you, Pipsqueak."

"And I you, Hiccup."

XXX

The two women lay there, long into the night, sharing gentle touches, soft kisses and sweet words, each of them basking in each other's presence.

"Did you know, Hiccup, that in all those years apart from you, I was never truly happy?"

Hecate hadn't known this. She'd known, as Pippa had told her, that the other woman always felt as though something were missing but she'd always thought Pippa was happy enough, she was the embodiment of happiness and light itself.

"I didn't know, I'm sorry...for leaving."

Looking into Hecate's eyes, lifting her head from where it had rested at her lover's breast, Pippa whispered with all the reverence in the world.

"It's true. When you came back into my life, your flame led me through the night and now I'm finally happy again and I shall keep you, forevermore."

XXX

Fin

XXX

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever thing I have written for the Hicsqueak fandom. I will admit, I've been rather nervous posting this as there is so many absolutely wonderful stories out there by so many amazingly talented people. But I'm afraid I could not resist, after watching the newest version of 'The Worst Witch' I have fallen completely head-over-hells in love with Hecate Hardbroom and I just want to shout about it from the rooftops.
> 
> I grew up watching the original series of TWW and I always had a slight crush on the magnificent Kate Duchene (that woman has the most awe-inspiring facial expressions). It is thanks to gcatrdbloomay on tumblr that I came to learn about the 2017 remake, so I feel as though I must dedicate this work to her! It was through a conversation about the parallels between Hecate and Pippa and Elphaba and Glinda from Wicked that I ended up becoming entranced by these characters.
> 
> I would like to write a multi-chaptered story concerning Hecate and Pippa and I think I have a good few ideas but I think it'll have to wait as I'm just finishing my Gelphie fanfic 'The Colour of Emeralds', however, I do plan on taking part in the December TWW compilation so if you give me a follow you can expect to see an awful lot more Hicsqueak.
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this one-shot that ended up taking on a life of its own and please, feel free to let me know your thoughts.
> 
> You can also follow me on tumblr ohlookitstomorrowff or instagram ohlookitstomorrow
> 
> Catch:)


End file.
